Imagination and Inteligence
by RabbidBunny
Summary: Anthony and Cleopatra, Romeo and Juliet, Tristan and Isolde - James and Lily? A story in which every cliche apears, entertains and fails; for the course of true love never did run smooth... especially when you're at Hogwarts.


**PROLOGUE**: The Course of Love…

A/N: Hello all! This is my first story on , and I thought I'd ease myself in gently with a humorous take on an old tale. I think everyone who writes HP writes a J/L story – but I wanted to do something a _tad_ different. More interesting. More **BOLD.** So I sat myself down one afternoon and made a list of as many fandom clichés for this couple as I could – and set out writing a fic that includes all of them. Prepare yourself for a (loving) mock-up of romantic fiction, and feel free to tell me the multitude of mistakes I've made – I'd rather receive crit and grow as a writer than be snug in ignorance. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Characters and World belong to J.K. Rowling. Minor additions have been made.

"… then your mother turned to me, her sparkling emerald eyes flashing with love as dewy tears gathered along her lids. 'James,' she whispered in breathy voice, her small pale hands clutching at my muscular biceps as I held her with manly grace," James paused in his narrative as Harry let out a happy burble of amusement. James grinned down at his son before continuing his story, "'Lily,' I said; rather manly-like, as I looked down at her beauteous visage with a loving smile. 'James,' she continued, her porcelain cheeks stained with a faint cherry blush, 'you're simply – '"

"The most ridiculous man I've ever met, and that's including Sirius," a female voice broke in, startling James and sending a slight tinge of red to his cheeks. He looked up as Harry let out a happy screech, reaching chubby arms out to the red-headed figure leaning in the doorway of the nursery. Lily Potter moved forward with a smile and let her son capture one of her fingers in his tiny grip as she looked bemusedly at her now sheepish husband. "What on earth were you going on about, James? 'Muscular bicep' – are we talking about you, or Remus?"

"Remus," sniffed James with an exaggerated air of offended dignity, "is a werewolf. Of course he's stronger and more fit looking than the average buff bloke."

"Maybe," laughed Lily as Harry tugged on her finger to bring her closer to the rocking chair where he was perched on his father's knee, "but I seem to remember Peter managing to hold you down a fair stretch of time just a few weeks ago." She laughed as James scowled at her, and Harry began giggling as well in response to his mother's voice. The two Potters smiled down at the small baby for a few moments, both basking in the warmth of family, and contentment.

"What were you actually babbling about? I haven't heard so many superfluous adjectives about myself since you sent me that horrid poem in 6th year. Sirius has it framed in his flat for posterity, I think," Lily teased.

"I am a wonderful poet, darling," James said with a pout, "It's a shame you can't appreciate my great skill. Perhaps I shall leave you for Sirius. He appreciates me."

"You deserve each other, just don't expect me to keep making you dinner if you go off with him," Lily said dryly, kneeling so she didn't have to keep bending over to play with her son.

"Well, Wife-who-clearly-detests-me, I was attempting to tell our son how we fell in love, though I think that's questionable right about now." James retorted, taking some of Lily's red hair in his own hands, letting the silky strands run through his fingers.

"Well, Husband-who's-clearly-deluded, I never once acted the way you described," She raised an eyebrow and absently disentangled Harry's chubby fingers from the knots he had made in her hair whilst leaning into James for balance. "Besides, as of 7th year, we were still the same height – I never looked up into your 'manly visage' as you put it. Have you been dipping into the Firewhiskey while I'm out?"

"What, of course that's how it happened," James defended, a bit put out by the reminder of his lack of height during their school days. He had since gained half a head over his wife, but it was still a sore spot that both Remus and Sirius were at least a few inches up on him, even four years after graduation. "You fell for me the moment we met darling, you just didn't want to admit it."

"No," mused Lily, as she made a funny face for Harry's amusement, "I don't think I really felt anything more than amusement for you until Peter pulled that stunt in 6th year."

"Wormtail?" James sounded scandalized, "I owe your eternal love and devotion to Pete? I thought I had you after that moment we had at the final Quidditch match!"

"Nope, it was Peter."

"What about the love potion?"

"Fake."

"Prefect Bath?"

"Dare."

"Prophecy in Divination?"

"Made it up – used a magic eight ball for most of it, actually."

"The Dance?"

"The one that failed because you and Sirius blew up the decorations?"

"Touché, but you still danced with me."

"A dance is not a declaration of love, James."

"Aha! When I became all nice, and you started calling me James instead of Potter!"

"Sam reckoned it was the only way to snap you out of it, you were bloody scary like that, you know."

James stared at his wife, stupefaction plain on his face. Instead of looking repentant or apologetic, Lily laughed at him, picking up her son and standing to stretch her cramped legs. James sat blinking in the rocking chair for a few moments, clearly trying to dredge up a memory that would help argue his case and being quite frustrated when he couldn't remember one.

"James," Lily said soothingly, her concerned voice belied by the laughter in her eyes, "does it really matter _when_ I fell in love with you? I mean, obviously I married you, it all worked out in the end."

"But, but," James spluttered, his hazel eyes going rather round and pleading behind his spectacles, "we were supposed to have a romance through the ages, an epic tale of love that will last on in the telling of our children to their children, and so on!"

"There, there, dear," Lily comforted, patting James on the shoulder with her free hand, "If it's any consolation, I wouldn't have even considered you if it hadn't had been for all the crazy events that sprung up for no particular reason in our 6th year. Rather improbable, really…" Lily frowned in remembrance. If she hadn't experienced all the outrageous coincidences and hi-jinx that happened in her last years, she would think there was some sort of conspiracy on the part of her and James' friends, the teachers, and the rest of the universe to get the two of them together. But that was simply outrageous, wasn't it?

"Well then, what did Pete do to convince you to take me in, eh?" questioned James, a calculating look in his eyes. "Ten to one, you _did_ fall in love with me earlier, and just wouldn't admit it to yourself."

"Like when, darling? Before or after you started pestering me and my friends, or was it when you turned my hair green for an entire week?" Lily sent him a reproving glare, but to her consternation, he grinned back at her, chuckling. She looked down at the babe in her arms who was blinking up at her with identical green eyes to her own. She smiled and sat in James' lap, ignoring his huff at her added weight and settled against his chest. "Now then Harry, let me tell you how mummy and daddy _really _fell in love…"


End file.
